Sleep Overs
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Raven's looking for love and acceptance but she may be looking in all the wrong places for it. Will she ever find the right choice.


Sleep Overs

"_You have no idea what I'd give-" Hank began "to feel"_

"_Normal," he and Raven finished at the same time. A smile graced each of their faces. Raven leaned in and Hank stared in shock. Lips almost touched as in walked Erik to ruin a perfectly good moment "Kinky" he said. All by chance, or maybe not._

"You aren't beautiful like that," Hank yelled in Raven's room as he clutched his serum tighter. "You're beautiful like this," he stroked her blonde hair. Raven's eyes reflected hurt that cut straight to her heart. She bit her lip lightly as her breathing began to quiver. Hank stood up and went to leave Raven's room. He was half way down the hall when Raven grabbed her serum and ran after him.

"Hank!" she yelled chasing after him. He turned towards her and she crashed into him having their lips collide. He was surprised and grabbed her waist blushing heavily. Raven had started something that neither of the hormonal teens knew how to stop. Raven was soon up against the wall Hank kissing her harder.

One by one Hank took Raven's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hank walked them up one floor and down a few doors to his room. Raven was laid down on the bed and clothes began to fly and the predictable came next.

"Hank I'm telling you right now if- OH!" Raven slowly woke at the screaming and hollering. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Erik's coy voice teased.

"I don't think you interrupted anything," Raven stretched not realizing the covers fell pooling around her naked waist. "I'm pretty sure it's all done."

"Blanket Raven," Erik said and raised a bemused eyebrow as Raven scrambled to cover herself. "So where's Hank?" Erik asked.

"He's right-" Raven stopped speaking as she turned to where she thought she'd find Hank. "He-he's gone," Raven's mind was spinning wondering where Hank had gone.

Erik looked at the teenage girl who seemed to be going through an emotional rollercoaster. "Raven," Erik spoke softly. "Maybe you should go back to your own room," he tried to be gentle with the girl who was falling apart in front of him. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before closing it and nodding leaving the room dazed. Erik followed her quickly and draped his coat over her naked body.

He ran a hand threw his hair in confusion. Erik walked around looking for Hank to tell him if yellow was anywhere in the suits for the team he'd kill him. Erik huffed and retreated back to his room. He opened the door and was shocked to see a naked Raven on his bed. "Um Raven?" he questioned giving her an odd look.

"Yes Erik," she asked hopefully and smiling up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning on his doorframe entertained.

"I'm here to, brighten up your day," Raven said sprawling out on his bed revealing more of her body to him.

"Raven try again in ten years," Erik said closing his door and going over to where Raven's clothes were scattered on the floor. He stepped over her clothes and went to his own dresser and grabbed some pajama shorts out.

"Better?" Raven asked as she aged her blonde self up to around twenty five.

"I want to speak to the real Raven," Erik said stripping his tight green shirt over his head. Down went the age and sixteen year old blonde Raven sat on his bed. "I said the real Raven," Erik said leaning his knee on the bed. Raven looked at him scared as she returned to her natural state. "Perfection," he said stroking her face gently.

"Does that mean we can?" Raven trailed off looking up at Erik who was still shirtless.

"No," he said shaking his head and handing her one of his long shirts. "But there's no reason you can't stay the night here. You're hurt, I understand."

"I never said I was-"

"You gave Hank something special Raven. Something you can only give once, of course it would hurt," Erik said pulling Raven close.

Raven snuggled into Erik's chest and he held her close.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this it was my first attempt at an X-men story please review.**


End file.
